Crow Call
by Storm of Crows
Summary: A young Faunus lives his life as a Bounty Hunter for the Vale Police Department. When he accepts a mission that will take him back to Beacon, he will be forced to relive his past, and find out what really happened to him and his team 3 years ago.
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Job

Crow Call

Chapter 1: Just Another Job

It was a cold and rainy night. The man in the trench coat frowned as he felt the raindrops drench his bright orange hair. "Seems like it's gonna be one of those days." He would sigh as he put out his cigarette. "How I hate the rain." He looked up, his one orange eye seeming to glow in the darkness of the night. "Well...better get this over with." He stepped out of the shadows and started to walk towards 10 men that were surrounding a small crate. The man could not hear what they were saying as he pulled out his pitch black tonfas from underneath his coat. "Evening gentlemen. It seems that you are all unlucky to meet me on this dismal night." He saw one of the men pull out a small pistol and, in the blink of an eye, the man with the gun would find that his arm has been detached from his body.

"I would prefer if we can do this in a civil manner. I really hate fighting you see." The men surrounding the crate looked at one another and most of them fled. The man in the coat would let them run as they were not important, nor where they his target. "Well Mr..." he would pull out a small piece of paper from a pocket in his coat, "ah yes. Mr Sanayama. It seems that you have committed crimes against the city of Vale and are a wanted man. I have been hired to either take you in, or to...eliminate you...pick your poison, either way...you have already lost." He could see the fear in Sanayama's eyes, but knew he would put up a fight...they always did. "C-C-C-Could you...possibly be...the Bounty Hunter that everyone calls the Crow of Remorse?"

The man in the coat smiled a little, a rare occurrence for him. He hated that nickname, but it seemed to fit with him. "Yes, it seems you have heard of me." He would drive a hand through his feather-like hair to reveal his eye patch with his symbol, an orange crow with it's wings spread wide sitting in front of two crossed blades. "But I would prefer if you didn't call me that...my name is Auriaco Cantum...but you need not remember it, as you won't be seeing me again after tonight." He moved as if in fast forward. In the blink of an eye, Auriaco was behind Sanayama with his bladed tonfa pressed against his neck. "Now, remember your choices? Are you going to put up a fight? Or will you come quietly?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Auriaco saw one of Sanayama's henchmen point a P-90 at him. He would sigh a little and use his semblace to form an orange blade and drive it through the man's skull, killing him instantly. Auriaco hated to kill, but sometimes it was a necessity...tying up loose ends and all that. "Now, where were we? Oh yes. It seems that you don't want to come quietly since you ordered one of your henchmen to kill me...which leaves me with no other choice then to kill you. Goodbye Mr Sanayama." Auriaco would jab his other tonfa against the back of Mr Sanayama and press a small button on the handle, which caused the tonfa to let loose a small burst of dust bullets, causing Sanayama's entire midsection to explode. Sanayama died a quick death, a trait Auriaco had taught himself after his graduation from Beacon Academy.

Auriaco would look up at the sky as Sanayama's body, or what was left of it, bled out onto the ground, coating the concrete in a mix of blood and rain. He would pull out another cigarette and light it, taking a small puff before pulling out a small tablet. He sent a message to the leading detective in the investigation into Mr Sanayama's crimes, letting him know of his fate. Auriaco knew he would be paid a little less for not bringing him in alive, but money is money. Not that he needed it. He had more than enough to survive for 20 years, and the money he didn't give to Beacon or Signal was saved up in an offshore bank account, perfectly legal by the way.

He would take the cigarette out of his mouth and sigh again. "I hate rainy nights." He threw the cigarette on the ground, not even bothering to put it out as the rain took care of that for him. He then strode off into the night towards the city of Vale, one of the major cities on the planet of Remnant.


	2. Chapter 2: Ultimatum

**A/N: Had to edit this chapter a little as it didn't register all of it for some reason. It's all there now.**

Chapter 2: Ultimatum

When Auriaco returned to the Vale Police Station and told the detectives that he had finished the job, they smiled at him and gave him the other half of his money, about 2500 Lin. Auriaco turned to leave but was stopped as the detective put a hand on his shoulder. Auriaco's ears perked at that and he turned his head to the right to look back at the detective with his remaining eye.

"Quadruple the amount huh? What's the job?" He would turn around and pull a cigarette out of his pocket as well as a lighter. "Well...there have been reports of a small crime ring being run out someplace you know very well." The detectives looked at one another knowing how much their next words would throw Auriaco off balance. "The place is...Beacon Academy."

Auriaco hadn't even lit his cigarette before having it drop out of his mouth as it opened in surprise. In his mind, flashes of what was left of his memory came to mind. He remembered waking up in the Beacon infirmary with machines and tubes all over his body. As quick as the memory came, he pushed it out of his mind. The detectives looked at each other once again as they could see the anger flashing in Auriaco's eye.

The head detective stepped out from his office, a rare occasion as he usually tried to stay 'unaware' of Auriaco as his job was on the borderline of legality. "Auriaco, I normally don't say this as we both know the nature of your job is...questionable in legal standpoints. However, we all feel that you are the only one who can do this job. Not to mention it has already gained approval from Headmaster Ozpin, as well as most of the staff. They suggested that your job should be to go undercover as a substitute teacher for one of their regular staff who has just gone into labor and will be taking a 6 month maternity leave."

Auriaco grabbed the pack of cigarettes and crushed them in his hand. He pointed to his eye patch and rolled up the right leg of his pants to reveal a solid black prosthetic leg. The head detective slammed his hand onto the desk and glared at Auriaco.

Auriaco would growl in rage, but then calm himself down by sighing. The head detective smirked a little. With that, the night was over. Auriaco would head home with a small wad of cash in his pocket. He would look up to the night sky. It was still raining.


	3. Chapter 3: Substitute

Chapter 3: Substitute

It was 3 days after the discussion they had in the VPD offices. Auriaco was currently in an airship that was headed for Beacon. Next to him was Ozpin, as well as the chief of detectives. "Remind me again why the hell I'm doing this?" Auriaco would look between the two of them as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the cold steel floor of the airship. "Well," Ozpin started to say as he took a sip from his mug, "there have been reports of a crime ring hidden somewhere near Beacon. Normally, we would handle this kind of thing ourselves as only the most foolish would think it a good idea to have a crime ring anywhere near Beacon. But, all our attempts at even locating the stronghold of said crime ring have been futile." He took another sip out of his mug and looked to the chief of detectives. "So, we asked for a little help, and Phillip here suggested you. I agreed as I knew you. Plus, I think having you back here at Beacon may bring you out of that little slump you have been in."

Auriaco had to restrain himself from just beating the living hell out of Ozpin right then and there. In his head, Auriaco was reliving the day he woke up in the Beacon imfirmary. He was a boy of 18 years old at this time. He remembered nothing of how he got there, or why he was at Beacon in the first place. He barely even remembered his name. However, it was Ozpin who came to let him know of what had happened. How Auriaco and his team, AMBR, had been sent on a training exercise to the Forever Fall, where they had come under an ambush by a rather large horde of Ursa.

Before Auriaco could finish this daydream, he was ripped out of it as quickly as he had gone in. Now was not the time to be living in the past, that would just end up getting him killed. "Slump? What slump? I'm perfectly fine." Even he knew he was lying, but he couldn't tell why he was lying. He was perfectly content with his life as it was. He was happy, he had money, he had food, and he had a roof over his head, when he actually went home that is. Only thing he was missing was a social life and romance. But he chose to forgo those. They only got in the way.

Ozpin would look at Auriaco and frown a little. He knew what the poor boy had gone through. Losing his team that way. Especially when he was the leader of the team. But that was all in the past, and Ozpin was not about to dig up old wounds. As they were speaking, the airship was descending down to the landing dock. "Well, this has been a fun talk. But we are about to land, so I suggest you get ready to start teaching." Ozpin would look towards Auriaco and nod a little.


	4. Chapter 4: A Look into the Past

Chapter 4: A Look into the Past

When Auriaco stepped off the airship and looked towards Beacon, he would sigh and close his eyes. Instead of the blackness that one would normally see when they close their eyes, Auriaco would be taken back 4 years. He remembered stepping into Beacon for the first time. A new student, and a rare case of a Faunus being accepted into Beacon. He quickly made friends with a group of 3 girls, Bluerose Robin, Marygold Titania, and Riko Setsuko. Auriaco and these three girls would come to find out that they would be on a team together, forming Team AMBR. He didn't remember much of his first year, but he did remember he got close to Bluerose, to the point that they became a couple.

In their second year, Team AMBR was at the forefront of most of Beacon's ops. They were sent all over Vale to take out small hordes of Grimm and were hailed as heroes that were close to breaking even the fame of Summer Rose. However that all changed one day when they were on a routine training exercise in the Forever Fall. It had been a normal exercise, Marygold was slacking off, as usual, and Riko was off somewhere private doing whatever it was she did when she was alone, leaving Auriaco and Bluerose to do all the work. Things were going well, nothing unusual had happened so far, which was bad. Usually Goodwitch had a few surprises in store for them.

About an hour into the exercise, Riko returned from wherever it was she was lurking around, but hot on her heels was a horde of about 40 Ursa. They all drew their weapons, Bluerose pulling out her massive blade, Marygold pulling out her morning star, and Riko was already using her semblance to fire off some of her spells at the Ursa. The battle lasted about 30 minutes and the Ursa were winning. Marygold had been taken out by an Ursa taking a huge bite of her side, her armor and aura not standing a chance. Riko had been impaled by a falling tree that was knocked down by a couple of the Ursa, and Bluerose had her bowels gouged out by one of the Ursa. Before Bluerose had died she had used her massive blade to take out a good portion of the Ursa, but it was futile. The Ursa just kept coming with no end to them. By the end of the battle, it was Auriaco against 15 Ursa. He knew he didn't stand a chance, but he wasn't going to run. He ran headlong into the group of Ursa and took out about 5 of them before he was knocked to the ground. One of the Ursa went to claw at his head and Auriaco had barely dodged before losing his head. However the Ursa had managed to scratch out his left eye, leaving Auriaco with half of his vision. He gave up, knowing this would be the end of him. He felt one of the Ursa rip his right leg off of his body, and just before he lost consciousness due to bloodloss, he swore he swore he saw a pair of heeled feet running towards where he lie dying.

Just as quick as the nightmarish memory came to him, it was gone in a flash as Auriaco would open his eyes and start walking towards Beacon. As he was walking he would see 4 girls running towards the airship he just left. The girl in the lead wore a bright red cloak, the one behind her had bright yellow hair, the next one wore black and wore a bow on her head and Auriaco could swear he saw it twitch a little. The final girl in this train wore a pure white outfit to match her flawless white skin and her white hair which was up in a side ponytail held up by a snowflake shaped scrunchie. The first three girls would ignore him as they seemed to be in a rush, but the final girl would look at Auriaco with a look of disgust. He assumed it was because of the way he looked, as he was far from the best dressed, but he quickly put it out of his mind. It wasn't his business what the students thought of him, and the chances of him having them in his 'class' was minimal.


	5. Chapter 5: Introductions

**A/N: Had to fix a few of the earlier chapters due to fanfiction not registering the entire document. This will be the last chapter I put up today, and the next one will be up...eventually...not sure when...**

Chapter 5: Introductions

It was a few days since Auriaco landed at Beacon. He had been reintroduced to the students as a new teacher that would be taking over for one that had just left for maternity leave. His position would have him be working with the first and second years, and Ozpin had all the third and fourth year students leave, which left a good 150 students left in the room. Auriaco quickly noticed the group he had spotted before. They were grouped with the other second years. He would sigh to himself as he knew he would have to teach those girls, especially the white haired one.

Ozpin looked towards Auriaco and told him to come say a few words to the students. He looked to Ozpin and shook his head, but Ozpin wouldn't have it. He pretty much dragged him towards the microphone. Auriaco would glare at Ozpin with a look that pretty much said 'fine I'll fucking say a few words'. He looked to the students and saw that most of them were indifferent to him, the only exceptions were the group he saw before, as well as another group that consisted of an extremely hyper girl, and a group that seemed to have a rabbit Faunus. All three of these groups were in with the other second years.

As he looked out to the students, he remembered being grouped in with them at one point in time, and looked up as Ozpin read the obituaries of the dead from Team AMBR, which was all except Auriaco. He would force the memory out of his head and tap the microphone a little to test it. "Yes hi there. I was once a student in this great school, and well...fuck it...I'm going to tell you what is really going on. One of your normal teachers left for her maternity leave and I was selected from a group of about...1...to come and replace her until she gets back. That is all." Before he could hear how any of the staff and students would react to his straightforward speech, he would walk off the stage and leave the room, walking past the students. Before he left the room he looked toward the group of girls and saw the white haired girl give him another glare, but this one was a little softer than the one he saw earlier.

When finally out of the room, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket as well as his lighter, an object he kept with him at all times as it was the only thing that survived from Bluerose. Engraved on the side of the lighter were the initials of each member of Team AMBR. They had all signed it when Bluerose first showed it to them. He smiled as he pulled out a cigarette. He was about to light it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His natural instinct was to flip the person, but the hand he felt had no hostile intent, so he repressed that feeling. He turned his head to the right to see who it was and saw that same white haired girl. "Oh, it's you. What do you want missy?"

The white haired girl would scoff a little at being called 'missy', or so it appeared as Auriaco had no business knowing what was going on inside that white haired head of hers. "First off, my name is Weiss Schnee, not...missy. Second of all, what the hell was up with that speech? Are you trying to make us all terrified of you? Cause you damn near made most of the first years wet themselves!" He would smile a little as this...Weiss girl showed concern for the first years. "Look missy. I'm not here to make friends, I'm not here to be your friend. I have a job to do, and I damn well intend to do it. And unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you stay far away from me." He would start walking away and heard Weiss stomp her foot a little before he heard her walk away. He thought to himself that she was actually kinda cute. He knew that as it was more than halfway into second year she was 18, but he quickly put that out of his mind. He looked back to the lighter and put it back into his pocket without even lighting the cigarette he had in his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6: First Class

Chapter 6: First Class

The day after Auriaco's...abrupt introduction, he was slated to start teaching. His class was Combat Theory, a partner class to Professor Port's Combat Training class. He remembered this class well, as it was a requirement for all second year students to take it. The first few classes of the day went well, he didn't have to punish anyone, which was a little boring. His final class of the day saw a little action though.

It was about 3 in the afternoon when the students for his final class walked into the door. He counted them out and saw that this was his smallest group of about 16 people, or 4 groups. He noticed that all three of the groups he had noticed earlier where here, as well as a group of boys led by someone in a suit of armor, minus the helmet. Auraico could tell just by looking at him that he was the class bully. He would pick up one of the his tonfas that he had sitting on his desk and point it at the kid in the armor. "You there, Mr..." he would look at his scroll to see who it was, "ah yes, Mr Winchester. Please explain to the class why it's a bad idea to go up against a deathstalker in a group less than 4." He would watch the boy stutter and Auriaco knew the boy had no clue of the reason.

"Hmm...I guess I'll have to explain it then." He put the tonfa back onto the desk and started walking across the front of the room. "Deathstalkers are not only large and very dangerous, but if you attempt to handle them in a group of less than 4 people, you would not only die, but there would be nothing left of you to take back to your families. I should know. I had a friend die that way." He saw most of the class now had frightened looks on their faces. "Oh yes, I'm not going to sugarcoat anything here. You will learn the hard way, or you won't learn at all." He picked up his scroll again as he heard it ring. "Oh, good news. We have been approved for lessons in the Forever Fall tomorrow. I want you all here tomorrow morning at 6 sharp. No excuses. You miss tomorrow, and you will fail."

Auriaco put the scroll back into his pocket. "Now then. Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four. You are to learn that by tomorrow. Class is dismissed." He knew the class was far from over at that little 'lecture' had only lasted about 20 minutes into the class. Before he could hear any of the students try to tell him that there was still more time, or to hear some of them yell out in joy, he left the room to get some fresh air.


	7. Chapter 7: Exposure

Chapter 7: Exposure

He had been on one of the balconies for a little over 3 hours. The broken moon of Remnant was already high in the sky, shining it's light onto Beacon and Auriaco. He pulled his pack of cigarettes along with the light out of his pocket and thought to himself that he needs more as he was running low. He went to put it in his mouth, but it was quickly pulled out of his mouth as Professor Ozpin stepped next to him. "You know, these things will kill you." Ozpin would give Auriaco a friendly nod as he tossed the unlit cigarette over the balcony. "You know that speech you gave the other day was really something. You could make a great teacher her...permanently that is. Peter has been talking about retiring and-" He would be cut off as Auriaco grabbed him by the collar and lifting him up off the ground. "Why the fuck did you choose me for this operation? Why the fuck didn't you choose one of your own pets? We both know you like to select one team out of each year to treat 'special'. Who is it this year? The one with that Weiss girl? I'm right aren't I?" He would release Ozpin from his grasp and throw the near empty pack of cigarettes over the balcony. "Sorry about that."

Ozpin would just brush off his suit and not even acknowledge that he had been picked up. "Well, I chose you because this is a good experience for you. How long has it been since that day? Almost four years? And you are sure you don't remember anything?" Auriaco knew that even though Ozpin had his quirks, he cared about his students. He looked to him and shook his head. "I get flashes, but nothing that I didn't already know. I still have no clue why...or how things went wrong that day. You told me we were the perfect team...if that was the case...why did things end the way they did? Why did they have to die?" He could feel a light breeze blowing around them and lifting up his trench coat. He would turn around and lean back against the railing. "So. Any new information on why I'm here in the first place? The crime ring? I know you suspect it's over by Forever Fall, which is why tomorrow I'm using the excuse of a field trip to go inspect the area while the students do...whatever I tell them."

Ozpin would smile at him as he took a sip of his mug. Auriaco still had no clue what he drank from that thing. "Well no new information. But we have cleared out the Emerald Forest of any speculation. Too dangerous there even for us, what with the Nevermores, King Taijitu, as well as a few Death Stalkers lurking around. Though we haven't put out the thought that it's possibly an inside job. But as I trust all my fellow professors, as well as my students, it's not my job, nor my right, to question them." He took another sip of his mug. "But I suppose this is all irrelevant if we are talking about it in front of a student. Isn't that right Miss Schnee?" Auriaco would look toward the hallway and see the same white haired girl he keeps seeing everywhere and he sighed to himself. "What the fuck is up with you Missy? Are you stalking me or something?"

Weiss would scoff at Auriaco's remark. "Yeah right. I came because I saw Professor Ozpin out and about and I wanted to see if he needed any help with something. It's rare to see him out of his office after all." She was clearly nervous about how this would play out but was trying hard not to show it. However if there was one thing Auriaco had learned while being a bounty hunter, it's how to read people. He started to slowly walk towards her, his hands in his pockets. "Listen Missy. I'm not going to scold you, or even berate you. However, I will tell you this. You are to keep what you heard here tonight a secret. Understand?" He didn't even wait for her to respond as he walked into the hallway and towards the makeshift room they provided for him.


	8. Chapter 8: The Field Trip Begins

Chapter 8: The Field Trip Begins

Auriaco woke up at around 4 in the morning. The room he was given for his stay here was a small little shack near the courtyard of Beacon. He sat up on the cot he had with him and reached for his prosthetic leg that he had removed the night before so he could get a comfortable sleep. He quickly attached it and proceeded to shower, brush his teeth, and dress himself. Before he left the shack he grabbed his trench coat, his eye patch that was hanging from a hook on the door, and his tonfas which were currently in a small compartment underneath the cot he slept in. By the time he was finished, it was around 5:30 in the morning and, as he had told the students to be in the room at 6, he decided to head towards Beacon and to his students.

As he strode through the quiet halls of Beacon, his brown combat boots as quiet as ever on the lush red carpet that lined the floors, he was lost in his thoughts. He thought about the day after he was released from the infirmary, restricted to a wheelchair as he had lost his leg, as well as his eye, and he was also currently physically weak. He remembered getting dirty looks every time he entered a room, or even just rolling down the hallway. As he rolled towards the auditorium, where Ozpin was about to read the Obituaries of Team AMBR, Aruiaco thought about skipping it, but just as he turned around, Ozpin himself came to get him. "Come now Mr Cantum. You need to be there with me while I read out their obituaries and their wills."

He would force himself out of the memory as he approached the classroom, where he could hear muffled chatter. When he stepped into the room, it went dead silent. You could hear the flapping of a fly's wings. He looked across the group of students and, not even bothering to take attendance, crooked his finger to all of them. "Ok boys and girls. Follow me. We have a flight to catch." He would leave the room without another word, his boots squeaking on the tiled floor of the classroom.

It took him about 20 minutes for him to get to the airdock in front of Beacon, which already had an airship docked in. Auriaco would wave to the pilot, which signaled for him to open up the door for him and his students to get on board. Before entering the airship, he would turn around to make sure that all of his students made it there and, sadly, he only saw 4 groups of students rather than the 26 or so that were in all of his classes. "Hmm, shame." He noticed that Weiss was there, along with her team, as was the team led by Mr Winchester. The other two teams were the one with the hyper girl, and the other was the Rabbit faunus team. He smiled a little, an expression that just didn't look very good on his solemn looking face. "Ok everyone who made it. Get on board and I will explain what we are doing today." He watched as his students slowly walked into the airship. They all looked sleepy, though he didn't blame them. When everyone was on the airship, he would bang the wall, letting the pilot know that everyone was on board. "Ok boys and girls. Today's lesson is going to have you demonstrate the knowledge you have accumulated up until today. However, it will be in a somewhat controlled environment."


	9. Chapter 9: The Field Trip Part 1

Chapter 9: Field Trip Part 1

As they were landing, Auriaco wound point out what he had meant by somewhat controlled environment. They were landing in a patch of the Forever Fall that was about 100 yards in size. Around that 100 yards were some off duty Hunters and Huntresses keeping out any big nasties that may or may not wander into their field trip. "Ok boys and girls. Go show whatever is here that you are future hunters and huntresses. Make sure not to die. I wouldn't want to carry a dead body." Auriaco looked out the window and frowned a little. As his luck would have it, they were landing in the exact area where his team was wiped out, or so it looked from appearances. It's been 3 years since Auriaco has been to the Forever Falls and everything looks the same.

He would get shaken out of his daydreaming as the hangar door would start to open, letting out him and his students. He looked around the small clearing and smiled inwardly. It was nice and quiet so far, just the way he liked things like this. "Ok ladies and gentleman. Go nuts, do whatever you like here. Just don't kill each other. Keep an eye on your Aura, and don't wander past the boundary. I am not responsible for you once you do. Oh, and you can even challenge me if you so desire-" He was cut off as the bow in the suit of armor, Mr. Winchester, ran towards him, his mace in the air. Auriaco could only smile and would side step the boys assault and, drawing one of his tonfas and keeping it's blade retracted for now, press it up against the back of his head. "See, that is what not to do." He would put his tonfa away and throw Mr Winchester back into the group. "If anyone needs me, I shall be wandering around. You know how to contact me using your tablets. Do so if you absolutely need me."

He started to walk away and heard the group start to disperse in different directions, some of them taking up sparring while others just sitting around and catching up on their sleep. The only odd one of the group was Weiss who was deciding to follow him. "Are you sure you aren't stalking me?" He didn't even bother to turn around and just kept on walking towards a suspected meeting area of the supposed crime ring he was here to investigate in the first place. Weiss would only do her usual scoff whenever Auriaco would open her mouth. "Of course I'm not stalking you. I'm waiting until we get somewhere more private so I can duel you. I don't want the others to watch it."

Auriaco would raise his eyebrow after her statement and, still not bothering to look back and leading them into an even smaller clearing which would force Weiss to be in an entirely close quarters battle. "Very well. If that is what you wish." The minute he got to the end of the clearing he would turn around, his tonfas already drawn. "Show me what you've got Missy."


	10. Chapter 10: The Field Trip Part 2

Chapter 10: Field Trip part 2

Auriaco and Weiss stood on opposite ends of a small clearing about 15 feet wide and around 20 feet long. His tonfas were drawn and Weiss held Myrtenaster in her left hand. "Come at me whenever you are ready." He would smile at her and click a button on his tonfas, releasing their blades. "There are no rules for this battle. Anything goes. I will be fighting you with the intent to kill, and I expect you to do the same." He didn't really plan to kill the girl, but he did plan to fight as he said. If there was one thing he had learned after graduating Beacon, it was self control in the moment before you deliver the killing blow.

He expected Weiss to make the first move, and he was right. He watched as she used one of her glyphs to speed herself towards him, Myrtenaster pointed towards him. Her attack was easy to read and he was quickly able to deflect the attack, but not quick enough as he felt the tip of her blade cut into his cheek. As he deflected the attack, he pointed one of his tonfas at Weiss's shoulder and, with a pull of the trigger, shot a non lethal dust round at her. He knew it wouldn't really damage her, but it would hurt like hell due to their close proximity and the fact that his dust rounds were shotgun shells filled with dust pellets. The particular round he just fired into her shoulder were non lethal paralyzer rounds that utilized a unique voltage of electricity that would cripple her arm for the remainder of the battle. However, what he didn't take into account was that Weiss had been prepared. Before the battle started she had apparently coated her body in tiny glyphs that would repel any elemental effects of his weapon, thus making the dust rounds he currently had with him useless.

He would jump back and smile at her. "Not bad girly. It seems you aren't just all talk. I think we could put another stake on this match. If I win, and I know I will, I become your personal tutor for the remainder of my stay. Which means you have to listen to whatever I say, within reason. You are free to say no to anything outrageous. Now, state your terms for the highly unlikely chance that you win."

Weiss would smirk at him as she held Myrtenaster pointed towards the ground. "Hmmm...if I win you have to become my personal servant. Do anything I ask, and you are not allowed to say no." Auriaco would smile at her. "Hmm, cocky. I like that. Very well. I agree to your terms. But you won't win." With that he ran towards her, his tonfas held in front of him in an X formation. After closing the distance between them, he would sweep his prosthetic leg under her own legs hoping to knock her off balance. He failed as the second he tried, she would do a few back flips to enlarge the distance again. "Smart girl. You know my weapon is close range while yours has a much higher range due to your dust control. Then I suppose it's time I get serious as well." He would grab his trench coat and, removing it in a flash, toss it to the side with it landing so it was hanging off of a tree branch.

There he stood in his old battle uniform. His standard white dress shirt, the first three buttons undone to reveal his masculine and heavily scarred chest which had 3 bright orange feathers sticking out in the place of chest hair, his black and orange vest covering that dress shirt, his emblem emblazoned above the left breast pocket. His dull and worn orange pants seemed to have a slight sag to them, probably due to use over the past 10 years of their lifetime, and finally his brown combat boots, complete with a few tricks hidden within the sole.

He could see Weiss physically blush at his appearance and, as it has done that to many a woman, he wasn't surprised and decided to take advantage of her opening. He once again went to close the distance between the two, this time going full berserker mode as he tended to do in the heat of battle. Weiss was obviously taken by surprise as she didn't have time to react before Auriaco was able to put the blade of his tonfas against her throat. "Seems like I win girly." Weiss could only smile as she seemed to completely vanish from Auriaco's sight. "What the fuck?" Auriaco had heard about this technique of hers. She apparently had a glyph that allowed her to summon exact replicas of her body to use as decoys, a technique she learned from training under Blake for the second half of their first year together. "Hmm, smart move girly. Why don't you come out and fight me seriously now? We both know that this is what you-" He was cut off as Weiss jumped out from a tree, ready to deliver the final killing blow to Auriaco. "Hmmph. Too slow." He ducked, just barely dodging her attack and, just as he was about to counterattack, he heard an explosion go off in the distance, where the majority of his students were. "That didn't sound like Nora using Magnhild did it?" He looked to his right and saw Weiss get up and dust herself off. Obviously she heard the explosion as well. "No, it didn't. Should we consider this a draw and head over there?" He would smile at her and nod. "Although it wasn't really a draw. I obviously won, so welcome to my service girly." Weiss would blush a little but quickly compose herself. "Very well. If my professor says that he won, I will not question him." He smiled a little more and they both ran off towards the rest of the group, where they could see black smoke rising from the area.


End file.
